


The Light of the Storm

by AFlightOfStairs



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Oh dear lord someone help me tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFlightOfStairs/pseuds/AFlightOfStairs
Summary: A gay fanfic about a mage falling in love with a pirate who are brought together by the literal threat of impending war.





	1. Unfamiliar Territory and a Pirate's Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a story I’ve been on and off writing about how Lux and Miss Fortune met and fell in love. I generally tried to stay lore compliant??? but there’s also a lot of creative liberty largely due to the fact that I roleplayed Miss Fortune for about 2 years. Basically don’t @ me about what’s canon and what’s not. 
> 
> Also I suppose if you want to put some faces to names I always imagined Kahina to look like Bridgette from Overwatch?? No idea why. Aharon is a dude I made up on the spot and the first dude that comes to mind for appearance is Saias from Fire Emblem.

The first signs of land on the horizon brought much relief to the deckhands aboard  _ The Lightforger _ . While surrounded by a vast empty sea, one would think that they were suspended in time, but in reality the voyage had only lasted a few weeks. The expertise of their charters and navigators were the only thing that stood between them and mindlessly drudging across the sea to their destination.   
  
Luxanna Crownguard shuts the cover of an old tome at the call of sighted land. She, like many others, suffered with consequential boredom that came with long voyages and this had possibly been her longest trip to date. Despite biding some of her time with studies of old tomes and sparring with Kahina, she felt trapped. It had also reminded her of the seclusion imposed by her family in her younger years. Pushing that rather sour memory back, she tucks the tome under her arm and skips up the stairs to the main deck where several of her comrades look on curiously.   
  
Arches of land slowly reveal themselves from the horizon, their bases shrouded in mist from water falling from great heights. Soon a landmass is in full view, the vague shapes of vessels perch themselves on the cliff sides while numerous banners flap freely in the wind. Lux had only heard stories of this place from older superiors and veterans. An anarchical land that would make anyone in the royal court of Demacia faint.   
  
This was the city known as Bilgewater.   
  
According to some of the stories she heard, Bilgewater hadn’t always been this way. A long time ago several ships had accidentally crashed into the Serpent Isles largely due to the fact that it had been apparently uncharted. After a minor clash with the natives of the Isles, the foreigners agreed to claim a small piece of land for the building of lighthouses to avoid further casualties. It served as a convenient rest stop at first but then expanded to a convenient trade port to cut down travel time between countries.   
  
For a while it had been very prosperous, but soon the mysterious Black Mist had strengthened and attacked the port city frequently. Deciding that the resources expended to maintain its safety against the seemingly indomitable threat were a waste, many abandoned the port town. Those who remained consistently fought off the Black Mist and claimed Bilgewater for its own. Unfortunately the lack of a stable government turned Bilgewater into a lawless land of brigands and pirates.   
  
Knowing full well of their relationships,  _ The Lightforger _ had been stripped of its Demacian flag along with any symbol of its origin and dressed as a common tradeship. Those aboard had been dressed accordingly to keep up the charade. Lux figures that a Demacian vessel landing in Bilgewater was probably the equivalent of painting a large target on their back. On top of that, diverting attention from themselves was a crucial part of this mission.   
  
The vessel had finally passed through the first arch of Bilgewater by nightfall. The clash of cold water from above and the warm night envelops  _ The Lightforger _ with mist, making for almost an ethereal passing into the city. Peering from her cabin window, Lux gathers her things while determined to sneak glances of newfound territory.   
  
Needless to say, she was completely awestruck.   
  
Oil lit lamps decorate every odd end of the city, giving it a warm glow in contrast to the night. Scaffolds of wooden walkways and bridges connect the separated pieces of land giving Bilgewater’s heart a completely labyrinthian look. Vessels of old had been fused with old stone architecture to create taverns, shops and living spaces. She recognizes old Noxian warships, Freldjordian longboats, Shuriman vessels and even old Demacian galleons that had been repurposed as such.   
  
Carved in wood and stone along many cliffsides and buildings had been a myriad of sea creatures, decorated with old bones and fangs. Lux notices two recurring creatures. One a frog-like monster with endless rows of teeth and a fanged creature with seemingly endless tentacles stretching from all parts of it body. Had it been the visages of their gods? She finds the prospect simply fascinating…   
  
Clearly distracted, the girl would jump at the feeling of cold metal at the back of her neck. With a yelp, she turns around to the freckled and grinning face of her companion.   
  
“Only you would get excited over a pirate town, Lux.” Kahina waves the hilt of her sword in a teasing manner. Lux waves a hand dismissively at her, a slight tint of red to her cheeks betrays any stoic stature she tries to play off.   
  
“This is our first time visiting Bilgewater. I couldn’t help myself.” The blonde retorts. “You must admit the architecture is impressive and unique! The description from any book I’ve read simply doesn’t do this place any justice.”   
  
“Sure, sure.” Kahina yawns finally sheathing her sword. “Just don’t let it get to your head. Remember that we’re still walking into a den of wolves. They’re more likely to shove a blade in your stomach if it meant more gold in their pockets.”   
  
Lux frowns. “Deception lies in many forms, but it’s all still deception.”   
  
_ The Lightforger _ finally settles in an available dock, occupied by a small crowd of men and women idling around the deck space. With their belongings strapped to their backs and sides, several of the Radiant Ones stand ready on the main deck. Kahina nudges Lux once more, putting a hand on her shoulder and whispering into her ear.   
  
“I just heard that apparently the reason we’re here is that someone owes Aharon a favor.”   
  
“I thought you said people here are more likely to doublecross you.” Lux whispers back. “An old drinking buddy perhaps?”   
  
“Something of the sort.”   
  
A voice comes from behind the two. Aharon lowers his hood and motions them off the deck. “I’m taking a small group to meet up with our primary collaborator–and by small I mean just us three. The rest will assume their stations with their help.” He then motions to the small group that had come to greet them.   
  
An older man steps forward, his cane thudding against the dock with every step. He studies the three for a moment, though once settling his gaze on Aharon he simply smiles.   
  
“Trust ya had smooth sailin’ lad?” The old man nudges Aharon with his cane.   
  
“Uneventful.” Aharon brushes his robe. “I was looking forward to stepping off the ship the moment I set foot on it.”   
  
_ He and I share that sentiment… _ Lux thinks to herself.   
  
“Well we can hold business talk fer th’ mornin’ if yer too tired. Sure th’ Captain won’t mind terribly. We can accomodate yer lil’ posse easy–”   
  
“Time is of the essence, Rafen.” Aharon states plainly. “If nothing else I want to pass on our recent findings…” His serious tone doesn’t falter in the slightest despite how casual the other is. The old man called Rafen laughs and shrugs.   
  
“Aye aye aye. Good to know I have the right man. Captain told me you were a no-nonsense Demacian.” Aharon finally lets himself smile and adjusts his glasses.   
  
“We have a reputation to uphold as no-nonsense Demacians.”   
  
“As we be holdin’ the reputation of no-good scoundrels.” Rafen raps his cane against the floor several times and those with him stand to attention. “Alright help ‘em unload and such. An’ be careful with their stuff will ya? I’m sure most of what they own be more valuable than yer own lives.” The old man turns back to them.   
  
“Captain’s in the workshop tonight. Follow close an’ keep yer blades closer.”   
  
Despite the winding and confusing passages, Rafen navigates the small group with ease. He had grown with this city and thus knows of every street and turn. Lux finds it all impressive, but can’t help but wonder about something else. Men and women lurk in the alleyways as we pass, but seem to slink further in as Rafen passes. Had it been from fear? Rafen certainly didn’t look like a man that Aharon would associate himself with. Not to mention that the old man spoke of a Captain. His Captain. There had been someone that even he answered to? It was quite a mystery.   
  
The workshop Rafen had spoken of sits at the base of a spire, hollowed out many years ago and an old ship had been attached to the side with a sign reading “FORTUNE’S FAVOR” hanging at the front. A small twisting flight of stairs brings them upwards and they are soon greeted by a gentle orange glow, the hissing of steam and the ringing of metal.   
  
The room itself is a humble space to fit a forge among other smithing tools and stations. Pinned along the walls are various swords, daggers and firearms created with a style reminiscent of Bilgewater’s aesthetic. A lone person sits in the middle striking a slab of glowing metal against an anvil. They’re clothed head to toe with protective gear only further adding to the mystery of Aharon’s client.   
  
Rafen makes sure the other is aware of his presence, then walks over to exchange a few words rendered unintelligible by the roar of the forge. Their work is put at a halt, dunking the glowing metal into a nearby container of water and creating a massive cloud of steam. As the steam dissipates, the person seemed to have removed their gear.   
  
Hiding beneath the mask is the face of a dark skinned woman with fire red hair strung up into a ponytail. The woman rises from her seat to reveal a well built frame, defined with muscle and decorated with old scars. Colorful tattoos cover every inch of her body depicting sea creatures, ships and green tentacles that encroach from her back. Slick with sweat, the forge’s light makes the woman look like a glistening goddess and her eyes are a cool blue to balance such a fiery radiance. The woman glances over her three new guests and once it settles on Lux, the blonde instinctively holds in a breath.   
  
“Captain Fortune.” Aharon steps forward to extend a hand. Lux lets out a quiet exhale as words were finally exchanged. “It’s been a while.”   
  
The woman named Fortune steps forward as well, accepting his hand with a strong shake. Aharon even winces at the forcefulness of her grip and she can’t help but grin. “Aye. Was wonderin’ when I was gonna see yer mug again, Aharon Dawnscribe.” The man puts his hand to his chest and gestures to the other two. “I’d like for you to meet two of my companions–”   
  
“Kahina Radiabourne.” Kahina gives a respectful salute.   
  
Fortune’s gaze was once again on Lux. Realizing that the Captain was looking for a name, she flinches. Despite such a playful demeanor, the woman gives off a commanding presence that forces Lux to look to the ground.   
  
“L-Luxanna Crowng-guard, ma’am.” Lux squeaks out, red hot with embarrassment. Gods above she could feel Kahina’s smile behind her.   
  
“A blueblood? Interestin’.” Fortune cants her head to the side, tilting her chin up with a single finger. “Ah come now, level eyes with me lass. No need to cast down such a bright an’ pretty face..”   
  
Gods above! Gods above! My heart is going to burst…! Lux cries in her mind.   
  
“Captain.” Aharon clears his throat. “If you’re quite done, then we’ll get on with business. I’ve already expressed to Rafen the urgency–”   
  
“Aye aye aye.” She winks to Lux and pulls her hand away. “But not here. Voices carry an’ snoopin’ ears are all too willin’ to listen.”   
  
They’re led to the other side of the forge through a door and presumably into the ship attached at the side. The noises above them are prominent, yet muffled and Lux concludes them to be just above a lively bar. Given the mass of crates and items compacted in the room and the noise above, they would be free to discuss anything without being overheard. Rafen guards the door they just entered through while Fortune says something to another man who promptly leaves the storage area. Two men return with small bowls of stew, several small loaves of bread and drinks.   
  
“It’s a seafood stew. Bilgewater classic.” Fortune explains while being given her own share and promptly dipping her loaf into the bowl. “Fish is our specialty, but we can’t grow anythin’ else worthwhile here. So we really do benefit by those still willin’ to trade.” As Lux samples the stew, she realizes what the woman means. Shuriman spices season the broth and accompanying the fish are hardy potatoes and carrots from Noxus. Finally the loaf of bread served with the stew is all too familiar: it was made from Demacian wheat.   
  
“Yer wheat is the absolute best for soft bread like this.” The Captain smiles and chews on broth-soaked bread, speaking again after swallowing. “What’s this all about then? Must be pretty damn urgent for ya to see me in person.”   
  
“If I may be blunt.” Aharon appears a tad unnerved once Fortune’s gaze is upon him. “We suspect that Bilgewater is at risk of total Noxian occupation.”   
  
Her playful air vanishes just by her posture straightening and her brows narrowing. For now her food is set to the side.   
  
“Surely ya didn’t cross the seas to tell me somethin’ I already knew.”   
  
“Of course not. I have intel confirming some…concerning circumstances towards our claim. Given that you’re a rather adamant advocate against Noxian expansion, you’re of the few I can trust with this information.” As if to take off some unforeseen force of stress, he redirects his attention. “Miss Crownguard, if you would.”   
  
The moment she feels the Captain’s gaze again, she hesitates. Lux has encountered many a general and sergeant, but never has a simple gaze made her feel completely disarmed. Captain Fortune was well worthy of her title.   
  
“Let’s hear what you have to say, Crownguard.”   
  
“Uhm. I-I have done a fair share of espionage within Noxian borders.” Her heart feels like it’s creeping up her throat again. “A recent assignment has had me follow a trend of trade containing armor and weaponry being sent from Noxus to the occupied city of Bel’zhun. We thought it to be standard upkeep for the soldiers to retain their control in Shurima. We’ve then noticed a large fraction of such resources travel to the east before being sent from the port city of Mudtown.”   
  
“Aye. A good ship gets you from Mudtown to Bilgewater in a week’s time.” Fortune seems quick to piece it together.   
  
“Then you fully understand the severity of the situation.” Aharon takes back control of the conversation. “It’s only a matter of time before shipping over mere swords becomes sending a fleet of soldiers to your coasts.”   
  
“They be hard pressed to take over the entire island. The Kraken Priestess an’ her god wouldn’t take that lyin’ down either.”   
  
“You’ve heard the horrors of the Noxian invasion of Ionia.” Aharon says bluntly. “They stripped acres of magic from their lands. I wouldn’t put it past them to employ similar tactics here if it meant killing a supposed  _ god _ .”   
  
It goes without saying that occupying the island would also inch Noxian territory closer to Demacia for an effective pincer. In short, both nations are properly threatened by this.   
  
“Yer stretchin’ this favor I owe ya real  _ thin _ .” Fortune seems frustrated, taking another bite of bread and a spoonful of stew.   
  
“I don’t intend to waste a pirate’s honor on something frivolous. Brash as you may be, you’re a reliable ally. I figure preventing such an invasion while this city rebuilds to be enough incentive to having your full cooperation.” There’s a moment of painful silence, then Fortune begins to laugh and the tension in the room eases up a bit.   
  
“Bloody seven hells! Can’t really argue against that can I?” She waves a hand dismissively and downs the rest of her stew. “Fine. Ya have my cooperation, but we’ll continue this tomorrow. A sea voyage takes a lot out of ya when ya ain’t used to it.” She rises from her seat, holding her drink in her hand.   
  
“Hold on Fortune.” Kahina stops the woman. “I have one question for you.”   
  
“That’s Captain Fortune.”   
  
“Right. Captain Fortune, what’s your connection to Aharon? I’ve never even heard of you until today.” Fortune has to think on it for a moment. Had she forgotten as well?   
  
“A few years ago Aharon here let me in Demacian borders to catch a runaway bounty. I mentioned owin’ ‘im fer it, that’s all. What? Did ya think I was a–”   
  
“ _ Thank you _ for your hospitalities, Captain Fortune. I’m sure we’ll all make ourselves quite at home.” Aharon was utterly embarrassed, squeezing past the guard to the stairs. Lux can’t help but chuckle at it all. She couldn’t really imagine him being with someone like her anyway….   
  
Not that there was anything wrong with the Captain! Lux was sure she was a wonderful woman…!   
  
…Gods why was she arguing with herself over this?   
  
“…He doesn’t even know where to… Eh. Whatever. I’ve a few things to take care of,” Fortune takes one step up the stairs with the guard standing to the side. “I’m leavin’ the rest to you Rafen.”   
  
“Aye, aye Captain.” The old man gives a respective nod before she disappears up the steps. “I left Yale ova there t’accommodate th’ rest o’ yer lil’ group. Long as yer here, ya have full protection o’th Syrens. Courtesy o’th Captain of course. I’ll be sure t’find Aharon an’ let ‘im know.”   
  
“Thank you, Rafen.” Lux bows to him, with Kahina following suit.   
  
“Ahh it’s no problem. I reckon we’re all friends now, aye?” The old man gives the two a crooked grin before he and Yale leads them to their rooms.   
  
The rooms themselves were quaint and surprisingly well kept. Despite being just above the ground floor, the noise from below was as muffled as the storeroom. Lux and Kahina set down their belongings but don’t bother to do much after that. Exhaustion slowly creeps up on them and they crawl into their beds.   
  
“Hrm.” Kahina stares at the ceiling. “Think we can really trust this Captain?”   
  
“If Aharon trusts her, then I see no reason to be wary.” She answers honestly, expecting Kahina to be wary like this. “Especially since she’s against Noxus’s regime. That has to count for something doesn’t it?” Kahina merely shrugs.   
  
“She could turn sides real easy. Remember what I said?” Lux gives the other woman a stern look who sighs in response.  “Well… I guess at least just play it safe.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
A brief silence.   
  
“Even so…that Captain is drop dead gorgeous isn’t she?”   
  
“Kahina!”   
  
“Don’t play dumb. You were completely distracted once she took of that smithing mask!”   
  
Lux bites her lower lip. Damn her.   
  
“Goodnight. Maybe she’ll show up in your dreams.” Kahina grins triumphantly and pulls the blanket over her.   
  
Lux gives a defeated huff and throws the blankets over her own head. The voyage had indeed taken more out of her than expected. It wasn’t long until she drifts off to sleep…

 


	2. Lotus Petal Tea

Only a handful of mapmakers in all of Runeterra had the talent, the eye, and the _will_ to decipher Bilgewater’s complex structures. Fortune had once gained the favor of a such an individual (and consequently parted with a hefty sum of coin...) to commission what she had praised to be a true work of art. One of her prized maps had been laid across the desk of her office-quarters and protected by a heavy slab of glass and those who had been lucky to gain access to her quarters on _The Syren_ would find the other in a similar set up.

A bilgehawk quill pen continues to write diligently across fresh parchment while she occasionally stops to bring a cup of Ionian Lotus Petal tea to her lips. It had been safe to assume that she had been working since parting ways with her three visitors and she was no stranger to a sleepless night. Aharon’s urgency had been all the justification she needed for a new angle. Fortune’s influence in the city had been slipping, even as she slowly pruned away her own threats. This was just the boost she needed.

“Cap’n.” Comes a voice from the other side of her door. “Dawnscribe is here t’see ya.”

“Let ‘em in.” Fortune calls back without looking up.

After the hefty _clunk_ of a lock, the door to Fortune’s quarters swings open and Aharon steps inside. The door is promptly shut behind him, the force of its heavy slam nearly stumbling the Demacian man. She takes this moment to fold the parchment she had just been writing on, discreetly slipping something blue in between the folds. The entire letter glows briefly and soon vanishes clean off the desk.

“You are...awfully well-guarded Fortune.” He says while steadying himself. “I can’t turn a corner without one of your people standing around.”

“When ya’ve made as many enemies as I have, it’s necessary.” She smiles, propping her chin with her palm. “I trust yer accommodations were to yer liking?”

He simply nods. Aharon hadn’t expected anything _spectacular_ but even he was impressed by the coziness of her tavern rooms. “Yes. I slept without any trouble. Though I suppose the pent up exhaustion from a sea voyage falls on you all at once when you finally set foot off the ship…”

“Awh. Ya get used to it after a few times.” Fortune waves a hand dismissively. “When I was a lassie I made coin as a swabbie on countless vessels. Took me about 30 or so trips to finally get me own sea legs!”

“I see...” Admittedly the image of such a woman being a mere swabbie at one point was amusing. Pushing the thought away, Aharon pulls forth two scroll cases from his robes and hands them to her. “I was hoping to supply you with a few things in regards to Miss Crownguard’s report last night. You may like what you find here...”

“Oh? Where are yer lasses anyway?”

“I didn’t find it necessary to have them accompany me this time.”

“A shame.” Fortune frowns, taking another sip of her tea. “An’ I was rather fond of seein’ that Crownguard lass…”

As he made a face towards her comment, the Captain curiously unravels one scroll to reveal a documentation on Mudtown’s shipment schedule. Unfortunately she couldn’t read the Noxian tongue, but at least numbers and dates were universal. What had caught her attention was several shipments circled in red.

“A pattern.” She makes a pleased hum at her discovery. “Every month or so a shipment is made.” She flips it over from front to back several times. “Aye aye aye. Impressive stuff Aharon. How long ago was this record?”

“Almost three months ago. In fact, assuming that two shipments have been made since the last one on that record, the next one should be upon us very soon.”

“So ya planned all this. Even the timin’.” The Captain chuckles, unraveling another scroll. This one reveals various drawings of shipping crates. She would have expected them to bear the Noxian insignia, but according to the detailed notes in the margins these crates are left mostly unlabeled. It seemed their only hint of differentiation was three red marks on the lid of each crate.

“Looks like ya probably intended to do some investigatin’ with or without my help.”

“Of course.” Aharon matches her smile. “Seeking out your support was a risk, but I had your word and a pirate’s honor to hold to the flames.”

“An’ I could have lied through me teeth. Comes as naturally as breathin’ to save one’s hide.”

“I had a feeling--call it intuition if you will--that you are a very honorable woman that even I could trust.”

“I think ya trust way too easily, much more than a Demacian has any right to.” She rolls the scrolls back into their cases. “Well then. Where do we go from here?”

“I respectfully pass those reins to you. You know this city better than any of us would.”

“Damn right I do. An’ I already have an idea on how to maybe cut this serpent’s head before it bites…”

Fortune told Aharon of an area known as the _Gilded Ward_ . All ships that hailed from other nations with intentions of trading are only allowed to dock there. Naturally, this is where the _Lightforger_ was docked and where these supposed shipments from Mudtown would arrive. Thanks to the diligent observations of the crates containing these Noxian resources, they could get an idea on who exactly was receiving them.

“From today on we send a few to loiter the Ward. Keep ‘em in shifts to avoid suspicion an’ pass off reports as necessary.” Her usual lax expression hardened. “Nothin’ can be half-arsed about it, savvy?”

It was possible that whoever accepted the shipment could simply be a mediator in order to throw anyone off the trail. She made it clear that no confrontations would occur in the Ward. A false accusation could prove to be catastrophic, Bilgewater was barely together by a thread. They would have to take care in not to snap it...

* * *

 

It had been noontime now. Fortune overlooks Bilgewater bay from a side balcony of the Favor, rather satisfied with their plans. With a mix of their people set out to observe the Ward, the first stage had been set in motion. The lotus tea she had been drinking had gone cold due to the lengthy conversation with Aharon. It was promptly re-boiled as not to waste it. Lotus tea had been gradually difficult to get as of late, the effects of the invasion still weighs heavily upon them.

 _We’re all in danger of the very same thing._ She frowns while drinking. _I can’t let that happen…_

Any further thoughts were cut short from the sound of another approaching. No one usually came around this way unless it was Rafen, and his footfall was pretty distinct due to his lame leg and cane. The Captain holds in a breath, a hand moving subconsciously to the handle of her pistol.

“Oh.” She blinks in surprise to discover it was a very groggy-looking Lux rounding the corner. “It’s the Crownguard.” Quickly, she drops her hand to her side.

“....O-Oh!!” Once the blonde had noticed Fortune standing there so casually she immediately straightens up. “Captain! Good afternoon!”

“At ease, soldier.” The Captain teases, casually taking another drink of her tea. Now that she got a better look at her, Fortune found something rather... _radiant_ about Lux. As if every inch of her body had a soft glow to her in the daylight. She couldn’t say that she ever got that impression from anyone else, and the woman had travelled across nearly all of Runeterra for about two decades! Captivated by those blue tired eyes, Fortune cants her head. “Seems like ya just woke up. Sleep well Crownguard? Or not at all?”

“Oh no, I slept like a baby, Captain.” In fact, all she could remember before completely passing out last night was Kahina’s taunting words…

_Had she dreamed of the Captain? Only the gods know now..._

“It’s kind of embarrassing, but I guess I got a little lost...” Lux grins sheepishly and rubs at her eyes. She then turns to observe the bay below them. People had been moving in every direction across strung up bridges and shoddy scaffoldings. Ships had made port and left with the ringing of old bells and the deep bellows of horns. The city was teeming with life, chaotic in movement and a little overwhelming for the blonde to take in all at once.

Eventually she spies a dockside where what looked to be a sea serpent had been strung up in ropes and then slowly gutted. Gruesome as it was, Lux couldn’t help but be fixated on it. Noticing that the girl’s attention had been elsewhere, Fortune peers over to match the direction of her gaze.

“That there be the Slaughter Docks. Ain’t a very fancy name I’ll admit, but we just like to keep it simple sometimes, aye?”

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with simple.” Lux chuckles after a yawn. “Tell me more!”

“Really?” Fortune looks a little surprised. “Alright then. As ya can probably guess, the Slaughter Docks is where our Monster Hunters bring their catches to be carved. It ain’t just a mindless hack job either. We salvage every part of the monster we can to use or to sell. Fangs or bones fer blades, scales can be woven into our coats, oils an’ blubber fer our lamps. Even the linin’ of our bags are made with a monster’s guts!”

Lux had been listening very intently. By how she put it, monster hunting and these Slaughter Docks was a huge source of income for this city. “You sound like you had some experience with it, Captain.”

“Aye, more or less. Between you an’ me lass? I’m able to handle me fair share of gore an’ guts no problem, but I just don’t like being face first into a monster’s split belly unless I have to pry a mate from its dead jaws. Plus the smell down there is downright dreadful! Gods help us if we get an updraft up here...”

Fortune makes a face that causes Lux to laugh. The other woman looked much more brilliant when she smiles and laughs that it warms the Captain’s heart. It was like a pocket of a sunshine...

“So I try not to carve anythin’ that’s bigger than me an’ as ya can see, I at least got a decent amount of leeway.” Now that it was brought to her attention, Fortune looks to be at least a foot taller by comparison, meaning that she stood a little over six feet? Gods Lux felt small.

A gentle breeze passes by the pair and from it Lux catches a floral scent that seems to be coming from Fortune. “I think I recognize that smell…” She tilts her head, eyeing the cup in the Captain’s hand. “Is that...Ionian Lotus Petal tea?”

“Aye. Admittedly I _am_ more of a booze drinker but it’s a bit early. Even fer me.” Fortune winks, earning herself another giggle from Lux.

“I’ve only read a little about it. Apparently the lotus flower is grown in a very special manner specifically for brewing the tea?” Fortune swore she saw Lux’s eyes begin to sparkle before she continues. “Natural magics flow in a secluded fresh water spring that enriches the flower as it grows. They say it can render the body and soul into a complete state of peace and as such it’s often used as a preparation for certain martial disciplines!”

The Captain could only stare as the other dropped this information seemingly out of nowhere. She would have expected the other to answer back with utter disgust not with complete enthusiasm and a history lesson! And yet she couldn’t help but notice an envious glint in Lux’s eyes...

“...Want to try it?”

Lux blinks twice. “W-What?”

“I’ll let ya have the rest, though it’s a lil’ cold now. Promise I ain’t sick though.” The lotus leaves and petals spin around in the pinkish liquid as she swirls the cup with a grin. After a brief pause Lux approaches her and decides to accept the offer.

She brings the cup to her lips, taking in the tea’s scent now that it was much more prominent. A gentle sip. It was a little cold like she said, but that wouldn’t ruin it for her. The taste was reminiscent of a general herbal tea, but the sudden stark sweetness was what truly set it apart.

“I didn’t expect lotus flowers to be that sweet…” Lux had finished what was left before handing the cup back to Fortune.

“With all that gab I would have expected ya to know that.” The Captain raises an eyebrow. She knew that Demacians weren’t exactly world travelers. Even having Aharon and his group here of all places was a rarity in itself.

“Well like I said, I had read about it once… and I actually only recognized the scent because an Ionian emissary had once brought it as a gesture of good faith to a superior of mine.”

“Really now? They didn’t give ‘em the boot? Or even one of these?” Fortune quickly draws her thumb across her neck. The other shakes her head. “I woulda figured that if they were offerin’ magical tea to a Demacian, then they might as well have given ‘em poison…”

Lux frowns. While that could have been true if it had concerned the more traditional of Demacians, Fortune didn’t know that not everyone in Demacia despised magic. Even to the point that a certain someone would use magic in secrecy in service to their country. But she wouldn’t reveal such a thing to Fortune outright. Not until it was completely necessary.

“I...suppose not. It must have been all for the sake of diplomacy.” Fortune eyes her suspiciously, but shrugs it off with a nod.

“Folk don’t like to admit it, but sometimes in the long run swallowin’ yer pride fer a bit will be much better than swallowin’ yer blood fer good.”

It had been a very cut and dry way of putting it, but Lux agrees. “I know. I won’t forget that.”

“Good lass.” Fortune sets the cup on the railing on the balcony. “Well I suppose I’ve kept ya here long enough.”

“But I really did enjoy talking with you, Captain!” Lux wondered how many others got to talk to her when she was by herself, let alone stand so _close_ to her like this...

“So did I.” Fortune smiles warmly. There seemed to be a drastic difference in the Captain’s demeanor. Last night she was imposing despite being playful, demanding the respect and attention of anyone who spoke to her. Today she was much more lax and maybe a tad less guarded compared to before? Lux felt they spoke as if they were old friends…

“Well Crownguard I’m sure this ain’t the last time we’ll chance each other so I’ll be seein’ ya until this is all over.” Fortune is quick to turn on a heel and walks to the opposite end of the balcony, waving a hand as she swings around the corner. Of course the Captain was all but gone, but Lux can’t help but look a little downcast. Her former statement was rather genuine: Fortune left her intrigued, just knowing that there was a lot more to discover than just being a regular old pirate Captain.

But she had to remember that they were here on a mission, even if it pained her to think that the mysteries surrounding Captain Miss Fortune could very well be left unsolved. At any rate Lux was informed that she was to keep watch in the Gilded Ward later on. With a drawn out sigh she finally leaves her spot to prepare.

* * *

 

A smirk crossed Fortune’s face, rather satisfied with herself as she strode back to her quarters. In truth she thought she had intimidated Lux from last night’s conversation, but seeing the Demacian girl fairly relaxed during such an impromptu encounter was relieving. She soon finds herself back in her office quarters of the Favor, that large door slamming heavily once again from the other side.

“I would’ve hardly expected you seekin’ an accord from Demacia of all places…” A voice taunts from behind her. “Figured you were a bit too proud for that, Sarah.”

She swore he hadn’t been there before, but the man wouldn’t have much of a reputation if he had been easily noticed. Fortune turns, biting back a smile to the man now standing against the door. He fiddles with a small folded letter, flowing from one hand to the other in a fluid, long-practiced motion. The tip of the letter bore the wax seal of two pistols crossed over a heart, highly recognized as Fortune’s personal seal.

“Demacians won’t let you forget nothin’ you say to ‘em. So they give me a tip an’ I’m stuck honorin’ me word to deal with it.” She gives a shrug while pacing about the room. “An’ they came to _me_ ‘cause they knew if this island fell to Noxus, then they’d have another advantage. Another piece of land to strike ‘em from. Now I couldn’t give a wharf rat’s arse about their lil’ conflict, but it don’t mean I’d let Noxus take this place over either. Demacia knew that too, so that’s the grounds of our ‘accord’.” While she made it out to sound like a hassle, they both knew that the information she’d been given wasn’t anything to just overlook.

“At any rate,” She gives a sigh, finally dropping into her chair at her desk. “Looks like that letter found its way into yer hands no problem, Tobias.”

The man named Tobias smirks. There had only been a few people that knew his true name, otherwise he was known to the world as “Twisted Fate.” He casually strides over to take a seat across from her. “It’s easy as long as you have one of _these_ attached.” He pulls the blue card from the folds of the letter. With a snap and a clench of his fist, the card is gone. “Red, blue or yellow, they always find their way back home to me.”

“I can trust ya to be another set of eyes an’ ears?”

Tobias doesn’t answer at first. He’d known Sarah Fortune for a very long time, to the point where they considered each other to be blood-siblings. There wasn’t much that he _wouldn’t_ do for her but...given what happened last time Fortune’s question is regarded with a wary glance and more silence.

In turn she couldn’t really blame him for his skepticism. Though in all fairness, she would not have sent him for that previous “favor” in the warehouse if she didn’t think he’d be able to weasel his way out of it. Whatever happened between him and Malcolm turned out for the better anyway. They all won in the end didn’t they?

“.....Alright.” He finally says, standing up. “Just know that the moment this all starts getting a little too dangerous for my likin’, the deal’s off and I’m gone. Understand?”

“Aye. That’s fair.”

“Good. Just one more thing, Sarah.” From his wrist he pulls out a small pouch to which she immediately responds with a slaps of her hand to her waist. “You let me snatch this right off your belt--easiest type of pilferin’ there is. Ain’t like you to be so distracted.”

“What are ya goin’ on about?” With a playful huff she’d snatch the pouch back from him. It had been a sort of “game” they played since they were younger: who could steal something from the other, and how long would it take them to notice?

Tobias always won, much to her dismay.

“It’s simple really: I can see it in your eyes. There’s a certain _spark_ to ‘em that I ain’t never seen from you before.” She didn’t seem to follow his words at all, to which Tobias’ grin grew wider. He had seen and heard everything. Fortune had been so distracted talking with the Demacian that she apparently hadn’t noticed him just around the corner.

“Sarah I do hope you realize that you’re in for a bit of _hell_.”


	3. Fair Trade

Night had fallen once more upon Bilgewater, her streets dwindling into a steady calm. Many folk still decide to work the night, while others rejoice in a day’s work done and occupy the countless taverns about the city to wind down. One by one Lux notices the oil lamps igniting around town from a distance, as if the stars themselves had sparked into life. She had placed herself in the Gilded Ward as instructed, to which she discovered to be a rather unique experience compared to the rest of the town.

The Gilded Ward was more than just their trading port. Many Bilgewatians take pride in the place as it was the very first settlement of the port city and oldest lighthouse. Even after it was long abandoned by the other nations, those that remained banded together to form the Bilgewater Merchant’s guild. They were determined in retaining this piece of history and strove to keep it open for business and trade despite the hardships.

This ward is also kept strictly as an area of neutrality and non-aggression, an agreement that even the most vile of captains and gang leaders would honor or be punished by death. Seems like even a lawless town had _some_ sort of values to uphold..

“So what was she like? Was she an entirely different person than last night?”

Kahina had somehow gotten wind of the conversation taking place between her and Fortune earlier that day. Because they had both been tasked with observing the Ward at the same time tonight, she was determined to get answers where it was impossible to escape. The pair remained just out of sight from inside the arched entrance of a building.

“I wouldn't say she was an _entirely_ different person,” It was futile to hold out against her, so Lux was much better off just humoring her. “But I could tell she was much more...relaxed?”

“Well that’s probably a good sign. If this ship doesn’t arrive within the next few days, maybe you should ‘get lost’ more often if you want get to know her better…”

“That is true...but…” If Lux decided to beat around the bush with what little time they have, then she could lose her chance. Then who knows if they were ever going to set foot in Bilgewater ever again? She wonders how the Captain would react if she was just honest...? It wasn’t like she had any ulterior motives...

“Well whatever you decide to do, just go for it, okay?” Kahina merely shrugs, noting Lux’s indecisiveness. “The worst thing she could say is no, and then it’s settled just like that.”

Some time had passed, their watch uneventful as not a single ship approached the ward tonight. Before they knew it, their time was up and the next of their group arrived to take their place. Kahina was ready for the trek back to the Favor, but Lux had other ideas.

“...You’re going to look around aren’t you?”

“I won’t be long. I just want to see more of the city while we’re not being hurried along.” Lux smiles in return.

“Alright. Just….be careful. It’s probably nastier in the night…” She knew she didn’t have to say all that. If she could trust anyone to tread across a city like this at night with no trouble, it was probably Lux 100%. The blonde simply gives an acknowledging nod, pulls up her hood and parts ways with her partner at the next street.

* * *

 

She spent quite some time venturing aimlessly about the city, marveling at the architecture and culture now that she had time to savor it. It truly was a breath of fresh air from staring at white-walled buildings, or standing around in royal affairs back in Demacia. They say Bilgewater can also call forth an adventurer’s spirit and Lux was hopelessly roped in.

Time permitting, she would like to come back during the day to experience the city at its liveliest. At least the night was calm, even if it was technically the most dangerous time to be lurking around. Though Lux had taken note of an occasional man or woman who gave her a passing nod. Remembering Rafen’s words of having protection of the “Syrens”, she felt even more confident in exploring without trouble.

“--Gods _DAMNIT_ Fortune!”

She would have completely passed by the tavern if not for such an exclamation of anger. As she stole a curious glance through the clouded tavern window, Lux saw a large man slam his hands down on the table with mugs nearly toppling over from the act. He was a barrel chested man, the most notable feature being his soot-black hands. Sure enough, the blonde also spots Captain Fortune sitting at the table. She looks to be rather bored as the large man continued to yell at her. The rest of the tavern, save for two more individuals at the table and one who she assumed to be the owner at the other side of the building, was empty.

“Do ya understand a lick o’ what we’re sayin’ t’ya?!”

Lux quietly makes her way to the building’s side. Making sure that no one had been looking, her hands glow with a faint magical energy. Her time in the innermost circle of the Illuminators had not only taught her to keep her powers at bay, but to also utilize them in ways she never thought of. A quick wave of her hand and a small mutter of an incantation cloaks her with reflective light, now invisible to all who pass by.

“Oh no, I understand completely, Rukler.” She hears Fortune say as she takes a crouched position towards the window. This was a rather dangerous situation to listen in on without proper prior knowledge of anyone in that room, but Lux had to know what was taking place… “I just ain’t very keen on goin’ along with it.”

“Yer just lookin’ fer more heads t’cleave off shoulders, that it? Just like ya did with Bragg, Harker an’ Crow?”

“In case ya haven’t noticed truces an’ the like have gotten me jack shit as of late.” Fortune spits. “An’ those three were gonna tear apart what I’ve built up with my own goddamn hands.”

“Hrrrn.” Rukler growls in frustration. “With the cute lil’ stunt ya pulled with _Gangplank_ , then I don’t blame ‘em. As far as we’re all concerned, this is all yer fault from the start an’ ya’ve done nothin’ but make it worse.”

Lux perks up a bit. Gangplank was a name heard on occasion from Demacian shores and harbors. A man who plundered to his heart’s content and known as the ruthless King of Bilgewater. Certainly the cause of giving the city a horrendous reputation as of the past few decades or so… Come to think of it, she hadn’t heard anything about him since they had docked.

_What had happened here...?_

“Ya ain’t really doin’ a good job of convincin’ me.” Fortune glares daggers at Rukler. “Quite frankly I’m done listenin’ to ya run yer mouth. What do you lot have to say?”

She looks to the two others at the table who had remained silent and had mistakenly let Rukler Feuld of the Black Powders do all the talking by the looks of it. One was Brooke Haver of the Golden Bilgelions, a dirty blonde woman with a noticeable scar going across her face and a golden lion brooch pinned to her coat. The other was a thinner, rat-faced man with a slight overbite to reveal a single pointed tooth. He was Dante Yuno of the Nipping Wharfs.

Fortune knew what they all had in common: all three gangs were all once trusted and loyal captains to the late Reaver King, who had promptly tossed their loyalties aside for their own chance at seizing the throne during the power vacuum. It was a miracle that they lived up to this point--or that she hadn’t decided to kill all three of them where they stood.

“Yer right. We shouldn't have let fathead here talk.” Brooke finally says with a sigh and ignoring a pointed glare from Rukler. “Let’s try this again, aye? Fortune, I want you t’join what we’re callin’ ‘Th’ Reaver’s Band’. Th’ Black Powders, Nipping Wharfs, Golden Bilgelions an’ Th’ Syrens are all gangs that managed t’mostly survive th’ slaughter after Gangplank went up in flames. I take that as a message from the Gods that us four are fated t’rebuild an’ lead Bilgewater right.” Fortune rolls her eyes. She’s heard this song and dance before.

“I’m pretty popular ain’t I? Too many people want me on their good side to keep me leashed. How I can trust that ya wouldn’t do the same?”

Lux was so busy listening in on the conversation, that she hadn’t noticed a wharf rat with a chained collar sniffing around in her direction at first. She hides her surprise with a hand over her mouth and holding her breath as the beast saunters closer and hisses. Her magic can mask her appearance but not her scent, and this creature had obviously caught wind of it… What could she do...?

“We’ll give you a gift o’ good faith for starters.” Dante finally speaks. Just as he’s about to pull something from his coat, there’s a scream from just outside the tavern. The four Captains all look at each other.

“I thought we agreed that this was a private meetin’!” Rukler spits angrily.

“Calm down, fathead.” Brooke chides. “Maybe it’s just some unfortunate drunk comin’ in contact with one of Dante’s rats. Now where were we--”

Before the woman could finish, Fortune wordlessly rushes out of the building. If she had recognized that scream proper then it had to have been--

“Crownguard!”

Lux is clutching a bleeding arm, while her hand burns bright with magical energy. The wharf rat that had bitten her was sealed in a cage of light with a sizeable bruise on its face. The other Captains eventually followed Fortune out.

“My rat!” Dante cries while running towards the cage and promptly burning his hand on the light. “Yeowch-! Call of yer magics!” He pleads to Lux. “You’re hurtin’ it!” She obeys, the glow of her hand fizzles out and the cage follows suit. The wharf rat hisses and slips away underneath the boards of the dock. Dante swears under his breath and goes after it.

“Fortune! Ya fuckin’ snake!” Rukler grabs the woman by the shoulder. “We said no spies! I knew this was a bad idea trustin’ this bitch... Brooke! This is all yer fault!”

“Will ya shut up fer just one second idiot?” Brooke sighs angrily. Rukler was a stubborn moron. Once he was convinced of something, it would be very hard to sway him otherwise. “Fortune looks just as shocked as we do t’see someone here.”

“Ya know how much of a _lyin’ bitch_ she can be!” The large man shoves Fortune against the wall. “Admit it! You even know ‘er name don’t ya?”

“Let ‘er go, Feuld.” Brooke gives another annoyed sigh. “Dante’s already gone tryin’ to wrangle ‘is rat. We’ll just have t’do this another time.”

“It’s just like I be sayin’,” Rukler growls, reluctantly releasing Fortune from his grip. “All ya do is make everythin’ worse. We’re tryin’ to _save_ this city an’ ya can’t even trust us?” He and Brooke turn to take their leave. “Ya better watch yerself Fortune. Everythin’ ya’ve done will come crashin’ down on ya an’ squash ya flat!”

And then they were gone, leaving Fortune and Lux in front of the tavern. The Captain pinches the bridge of her nose and gives a much needed sigh of relief.

“Ya alright?” She approaches the other to look her over.

Lux didn’t answer at first. It had been rare that espionage such as this failed so horrendously but at least neither her or Fortune were hurt too badly...

“I’m...really sorry.” The blonde could barely get the words out, the pain of the bite was getting a little unbearable. “I stuck my nose where I really shouldn’t have--”

“Awh, don’t worry about it. You actually saved me there,” Fortune gives a wink. “I was bored to tears…”

“You’re...not mad?”

“Not at all. To be honest lass, this all could have gone much worse. Rukler an’ I have been at odds with each other fer years now. I bet Brooke pleaded with ‘im to even _consider_ ropin’ me with whatever that was gonna be. How much did ya hear anyway?”

Lux considers it for a moment. “Enough, I think.”

“Fine. We’ll talk about it in a bit.” The Captain gently pats Lux’s bitten arm. “Come now. We gotta get that cleaned. Wharf bites can get real nasty if they ain't treated.”

Fortune guides Lux back into the tavern, setting her at the bar with her injured arm outstretched. The blonde hadn't really looked at it since the attack. There is a massive puncture of flesh which left her arm a bloody mess.

“Thankfully this looks like just a nip with its two front teeth...” Seems like Fortune was also taking a look at it. “They also got teeth like regular ol’ sharks so we’re glad it didn’t bite all the way down. Nasty lil’ beasties aren’t they? Worst part is that they can be roamin’ any dock or street.”

_This was a nip?! Lux really did luck out!_

“Drake!” There's the rapid tapping of the counter. “Tell me ya still got somethin’ to clean wharf bites?!” After a moment and the shuffling of glass from over the counter, a older woman comes over to hand Fortune a bottle and several strips of fabric. The Captain returns the service in kind with a few golden coins.

“Thanks marm. Always comin’ through fer me.” The Captain shakes the bottle and uncorks it with her teeth, soaking a few strips of cloth with the solution.

“Prepare yershelf lash. Thish ish gunna shting like ‘ell.”

Lux nods and braces herself as the other begins to clean and wipe the wound. She flinches at the contact and bites back a yelp. Fortune wasn't bluffing. She may as well have just put her arm in a fire. Her arm is delicately cleaned until only a small pool of blood remains where the rat’s teeth had broken skin.

“Now tha thash ova,” She finally spits the cork to the side and begins wrapping the first layer of the bandage. “While I do this Crownguard, you can give me an explanation.”

Lux had been so focused on _not_ focusing on the pain that she wasn’t following her. “Huh? What do you mean..?”

“I’m talking about the light.” Fortune hadn’t looked up. Lux draws in a quick breath when she tightens the first layer of bandaging. She had seen her use magic, it was only natural that the other woman would want to know the story of that.

“The light…” Lux repeats. “....has been within me ever since I was born. I used to think of it as an affliction, or maybe a curse from the gods. Otherwise why would I have the ability to use magic if I was born in a society where it was hated?”

“Maybe it’s all part of a god’s sick an’ twisted game, but who can really say?” It didn’t take long for the blood to stain the first layer, so Fortune adds another. “Yet ya chose to stay in Demacia despite the danger?”

“I am a Crownguard, one of the most prestigious families in Demacia. I did whatever I had to in order to serve my country...”

“I suppose that’s a bit of that Demacian stubborness in ya,” The Captain wraps the third and final layer of bandaging around her arm. “Though it couldn’t have been easy.” Lux shakes her head, gently setting her treated arm to her side once the other was completely done.

“Magic can sometimes be linked to your emotions which can sometimes make it difficult to control, especially as a child...” She raises her uninjured hand, threads of soft light flowing between the two from her fingertips. “But once I finally decided to accept and embrace this power within me,” Lux smiles, closing her hand and the magic fades on command. “I was finally able to keep it in control.”

“There seems to be a lot that ya can handle, Crownguard. Yer somethin’ else, ya know that?” Lux blushes at that, perhaps Fortune has newfound respect for her? Despite being a little red in the face, she puffs her chest out proudly.

“I _am_ a Demacian after all… You said it yourself: we’re as stubborn as they get. Now I think _you_ owe me something too, Captain.”

“Oh? What do I owe ya?” The woman raises an eyebrow.

“I...I want to know more about you.” Lux admits, that red to her face _still_ hasn’t gone away… “You discovered something pretty important about me, so I suppose it’s only fair...right?” Fortune feigns a defeated sigh, grinning at Lux all the while.

“Aye aye aye. Just so ya know us Bilgewatians rarely play _fair_ … but I like ya, so I’ll make an exception.”

“Alright then!” Lux clasps her hands together. She really enjoys Fortune’s playful side. “Let’s see… How about when you were little?”

“When I was a lassie?” The Captain crosses a leg over the other, a finger on her lip as she ponders where to start.

“Well you could say I had a standard upbringin’--Bilgewater standard anyway. Me dad was a Slaughter Docks carver and made sure I knew how to gut an’ harvest any sea creature the right way. He probably wanted me to eventually take his place, but I wanted to become a smith like me mum. ” There’s a fondness in the Captain’s eyes as she spoke. “She taught me everything I knew about sword or gun makin’ an’ she was probably the one of the best smithers in Bilgewater too. Folk from all over town would come to her for a ‘Clarissa Fortune’ brand weapon…”

“The way you talk about them…” Lux swallows hard, a little reluctant to finish her thought. “Does that mean they are--”

“Aye. Dead.” The softness disappears in an instant, replaced with a cold and solemn gaze. “Shot an’ murdered in our own home, even burned down fer good measure.” Fortune places a hand on her chest, just over the heart. “I was the lucky one out of it all. He tried to kill me too, but just missed the heart...”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up such a bad memory…”

“Don’t beat yerself up over it. They both passed a lil’ more than twenty years ago now, an’ a story like that ain’t too uncommon for a Bilgewatian.” She pulls one of her pistols from her hostlers, handing it to Lux for her to look over. “Here, take a look at this: The last thing me mum made. It’s got a twin kept in me other hostler here. She said this was her most prized work.” Fortune gently pats her other hip, a bit of life returning to her eyes.

Lux was quiet for a moment, taking the time to turn the pistol all over. A golden four-eyed serpent’s head looms protectively over the triple barrel of the gun. She hadn’t known much about firearms, but she could tell that this was a finely crafted piece. For there it to have a twin of the same quality, Fortune’s mother really was a master craftswoman.

“It really is beautiful…” She gives the gun back to the other, who nods and gently puts it back in her hostler. “If I could ask one more thing…” A pause until the Captain gives her the “ok” to continue. “Did you ever find your parents’ killer? It sounded like you already knew who it was…”

“Ya remember what Rukler said earlier? About me pullin’ a stunt with Gangplank?”

Lux nods once she puts two and two together. “So Gangplank was the murderer….and you killed him for revenge.”

“Maybe. I never found his body, maybe it’s because I blew ‘im an’ his ship to hell an’ back but...it still all don’t sit right with me.”

It had been about a year since the Reaver King’s supposed passing. The first half of the year had been nothing short of chaotic as most scrambled to seize the throne. A terrible Harrowing came soon after, further devastating the city and raising its death toll. Fortune would wager a guess that Bilgewater had lost more than a third of its population from those several months.

It was calm now. Relatively. Powerful dock gangs pursued the throne less and instead attempted a network of shoddy alliances to keep the city from going completely under. If the Reaver King was still alive, then she would have to bide her time in finishing the job.

...But for now there had been a bigger problem lurking under the surface. Fortune couldn’t trust anyone except maybe her own crew and the Demacians for the time being. The shipments of weapons and the like from Mudtown was going to _someone_ in Bilgewater. Fortune would find out who and put an end to it all with a bullet between the eyes.

“..How’s yer arm feel now, Crownguard?”

Lux carefully flexes it, the cleansing solution seemed to have a bit of a numbing property to it? All she had felt was a muted pain.

“I can manage it.” She gives a nod to the Captain.

“Good. The bandage will need to be replaced every day so I bet it ya can handle that on yer o--”

“Actually, Captain.” The blonde interjects. This was her chance, so it was now or never! “I… I would feel more comfortable if you to continued to treat it… You said that this bite could get nasty if not treated correctly so...”

“Crownguard I…” Fortune was a little caught off guard. “Well...I’m a very busy woman an’ all. I don’t know if I can really stop to play doctor.”

“Please Captain.” She assumes a very pleading look. This is as far Lux would push it. “I know I can trust you to do it right.”

“...Awh. Alright! Alright fine you cheat!” Fortune turns away, trying to laugh off her embarrassment. “Just don’t make that face at me again! Ya owe me a lil’ bit more about yerself every time I need to treat it, savvy?” The Captain smiles a bit. “I’ll….even share a lil’ bit more of meself in return. How does that sound?”

“Aye, Captain.” Lux beams, proud of herself. “You got yourself a deal.”

  
  



	4. Hornet's Nest

“Remember what I taught ya lass! Make sure ya pass the tail end through the bottom loop to keep it tight!”

Last night a docksnipe had slashed a rope bridge in order to shake off their pursuers. While thankfully it hadn’t been a main bridge of the city, daily work who would pass that way were inconvenienced all the same. With Fortune’s establishment being closest to the bridge, they were responsible for repairing the damage. The Demacians despite being their guests were very enthusiastic and adamant to help rebuild the bridge.

Lux stands at an edge about 50 feet away from Fortune who stood at the other end. In her hands is the rope expected to be tossed across the distance between them. As it was, it would be impossible to toss it over without it simply falling down into the deeper parts of the city. She diligently began to tie the rope in a manner the Captain had referred to as a “Heaving Line Knot.” As the name implies, it would allow her to create a weight at one end to toss the rope with ease. This had been but one of many things Lux had learned from Fortune.

Almost a week had gone by since their “agreement” with still no sign of the shipments hailing from Mudtown. The wharf rat’s bite had healed to where Lux could use her arm without worry, but at this point she had been around the Captain purely out of habit. Fortune didn’t seem to mind it much, quite enjoying the company of the young sprightly Demacian with every passing day. Lux shared fond stories of her upbringing and training in Demacia while Fortune enchanted her with stories of her travels around Runeterra and her rise as a renowned bounty hunter.

It had all been something out of faerie tale: from striking deals with a chakram wielding mercenary in the harsh deserts of Shurima to seeking an audience with the frost archer Queen from the Freljord. Lux felt that her experiences had paled in comparison to the Captain’s but that hardly mattered. She had only been green with envy with the fact that she wasn’t there to experience it all.

_And if she had been able to experience it all with Fortune? That...would have made it even better._

In a matter of moments Lux had finished tying the heaving line knot. Deeming it satisfactory for a first attempt, she swings it overhead a few times to gain momentum and lets it sail across the gap. Fortune catches it with one hand, giving a satisfied nod as she looked the knot over.

“Solid knot an’ a solid throw! Well done, lass!” It had been undone and tied securely to the post and thus finishing the frame of the new bridge. An old yet sturdy and large hunter’s net was draped across the lines and stretched taut. Hunter’s nets here were capable of holding down a thrashing sea serpent without breaking. It would be more than enough to support the weight of those crossing the bridge once the walking boards were set.

“We managed to salvage quite a few of the planks from when the old bridge fell,” Kahina accompanied with a mix of both crews approach Lux from behind, setting down planks of wood that they had been carrying. “The others probably broke apart when it hit the side of buildings and cliffs…”

“This seems like it would be enough to make it functional until we get more wood.” The blonde purses her lips. “Should we ask the Captain?”

“Aye.” A woman of Fortune’s crew nods and waves a hand. “I’ll go ask ‘er.” Once the other woman sidled along the net bridge to the other side, Kahina kneels down to help Lux further tie and secure the net.

“I don’t know how you did it but you’re practically stuck to Captain Fortune’s hip now.” She smirks. “I’m proud of you.” Lux shrugs in response with a smile.

“Wharf rat bites and Lotus petal tea seems to be the method of getting to know someone.”

With an “ok” from the Captain, they began setting down the salvaged wooden planks. A few moments later Aharon and one of Fortune’s men wordlessly crossed the unfinished bridge straight to the Captain. Aharon was looking a bit frazzled.

“What’s up with him?” Kahina raises a brow. “Did another seagull fly into his room?”

The man nearly trips on his robes once he crosses the gap. Without thinking much of it, he grabs Fortune by the shoulder to get her attention. She would have sooner tossed him over the gap if she hadn’t realized it was him first.

“The hell is wrong with you Aharon?!”

“Sorry Cap’n. But we got a problem...” As Fortune’s crewmate speaks, the Demacian looks even paler than before. Any sort of annoyance the Captain had immediately subsides.

“Sink me--Did the ship finally arrive? What happened?”

“No, no. It’s not that.” Aharon clears his throat and attempts to steady his composure. “Two of mine and one of yours have been...murdered last night.”

Everything stops and all eyes fall on to the two. Fortune had dealt with the loss of a crewmate plenty of times, but she had ensured the protection of Aharon and his group as long as they stayed here. This had become a much more serious offense.

“Where did it happen? Show me now. Markov I’m putting you in charge of here fer now. Just finish up the bridge.” A Freljordian man mutters a quick “Aye, aye Captain.” and promptly picks up where she left off.

The three leave while Fortune beckons another of her crew working on the bridge to accompany them while they cautiously draw their weapon. Work resumed. Slow at first, but eventually picked up to its original pace. Still the atmosphere was completely different. Grim and a little suffocating. Lux exhales and notices that several of Fortune’s crew had also made their weapons more visible. It was a like an animal who had extended their claws or bared their fangs; A warning to anyone passing by that they will strike if need be.

* * *

Fortune recognizes the area her crewmate had led her to as a less traveled path towards the Gilded Ward. There three bodies all lie face down while surrounded by dried blood at the dockside. A struggle had apparently happened given several crates and barrels had been broken and missed gun shots left holes in the wood. The corpses were all covered with several stab wounds and a single blade was lodged in one of their backs.

“Fuck.” Fortune grinds her teeth, giving a nervous glance to Aharon. “Looks like they were all comin’ back from a shift change. Listen. I’m sorry about all this. Honest to the gods I--”

“These are the sacrifices unfortunately made in times like these.” Aharon stops her with a raised hand. “Think of how many would be dying later on from an invasion you wouldn’t have seen coming. I will grieve for them later. For now I am greatly concerned because this possibly means that someone is on to us.” He brings a valid point. No one was stupid enough to randomly attack Fortune’s crew without expecting retaliation. Though Fortune feels something amiss with it all.

“There’s supposed to be four of ‘em. Two of yers an’ two of mine. I’m missin’ someone…”

“Look here Cap’n,” One of the crewmates she instructed to follow points to a blade stuck on the bloodstained post of the dockside. “I think this is Ricco’s knife. Looks like he fell in bleedin’. Even if he wasn’t dead afore they hit the water, the sharks would have swarmed here an’ torn ‘im apart.”

Fortune draws her blade. With the tip of her sword, she gingerly turns over one of the corpses and her face pales at what she discovers: Black powder had been shoved into their mouths and it ran down their face. If they didn’t die from bleeding out, they choked to death on the powder. Aharon scrunches his nose a bit.

“That smell...is that--”

“Gunpowder. Strong as hell too. This ain’t yer run-of-the-mill type gunpowder either...” The two crewmates looked to each other in a bit of horror.

“Cap’n does that mean it was--”

“Aye. The Black Powders. Rukler’s sendin’ a message.” Aharon paces about the dockside, glancing at the corpses and then back to the Ward.

“Does this mean that this Rukler has been the one receiving the shipments...?”

“Likely.” Fortune sheathes her blade, letting the corpse fall back to its original face down position. “We have to look into this a bit more before we can jump to any conclusions… Fer now we’re gonna stop scoutin’ out the Ward. I don’t want to lose anymore than this.” She turns to one crewmate. “Fetch whoever’s in there right now an’ bring ‘em back. Pass the word around to any Syren ya see.” They nod and obediently rush off to the Gilded Ward.

“Alright.” Fortune nods, pinching the bridge of her nose. “We need to take care of these folk proper.”

“Allow me to handle my men, Captain. I will send them off in the name of the Veiled Lady.”

“Aye aye aye. Do whatever you have to do.” The coming days Fortune believes will be a bit difficult, but Rukler had kicked the hornet’s nest and now she’s left to settle the score...

* * *

“You see that one there? It kinda looks like a man holding up a great hammer right?”

Fortune follows where Lux points. The two stand at the edge of her balcony where they could get a good view of the stars. This night had been colder than usual, so the Captain had offered the other a woolen blanket that was draped loosely over Lux’s shoulders.

“...Aye.” After tilting her head bit, Fortune nods. “I see it now”

“That one is the constellation of Orlon, the founder of Demacia. He was a true embodiment of the values of our country, and his hammer was said to only be wielded by great heroes such as himself.”

“That so? Well for us that’s Yu’lea the First Caller, somethin’ of an old Buhrun legend. Where ya see a hammer, I see a great horn that she used to call forth giant sea serpents to fend off those who tried to invade the island by sea.” There’s a sparkle in Lux’s eyes as she explained it all, something that the Captain just _adored_ seeing.

“Oh! What about that one?” Lux suddenly points to another set of stars. “That’s Demetrius the Protector. He found our first diamond mines and established a trend of diamond-infused armor!”

“....Yeah we call that one Grunkle the Sail Eater...”

Lux can’t help it. An involuntary snort comes first, then a giggle fit into full fledged laughter.

“I’m...really….sorry!!” She says between breaths and wiping a tear from her cheek. “Please, tell me _all_ about Grunkle!”

“Sure ya laugh,” Fortune responds with a taunting smirk, grabbing a corner of the blanket. “But ya never had the misfortune of wakin’ up to a fat ol’ rat eatin’ clean through yer sails! Sails ain’t cheap neither!”

They laugh and continue to exchange old tales of brave heroes and adventurous folk passed to them and immortalized by the stars. A chill of the night passes through, causing Lux to shiver and pull the blanket closer around her form. Without giving it much thought, Fortune decides to snake an arm to the other’s side and draw her in close. The blonde was stunned by such a bold gesture but….it surely wasn’t unwelcome.

The Captain was warm and her touch comforting. She had come into contact with a few wild strands of fire-red hair. With how it flows from her shoulders and down her back, it reminds Lux of a lion with a majestic mane. She laughs lightly at the thought, allowing herself to lean more into the Captain’s side. Fortune takes this a little differently, looking down at the other with a bit of concern.

“You doin’ alright lass? We could always step inside…”

“I’d like to stay here.” Lux gives her a reassuring smile. “Besides...I’m much better now.”

Her smile earns her a sincere smile from the Captain. They hold their gaze toward each other, as if enchanted by some sort of spell. In that moment they cared little of what was around them, only focusing on the one before them. Fortune leans forward while Lux cranes her neck and they both move gradually closer...

And closer…

_And closer…….._

_Until they almost--!!_

“I feel like I’m about to intrude on somethin’... I think I’ll just come back later...”

They’re both thrust back into reality. Lux nearly jumps out of her skin while Fortune frantically whips around to see Tobias casually leaning against the building’s side and fiddling with his cards.

“Fate!” She plays it off with a laugh, simply patting Lux on the shoulder. “I was just lookin’ over Crownguard’s arm here. She got bit by wharf rat about a week ago so I was just checkin’ on the healin’...” The blonde smiles nervously, showing him the arm with a clean scar on it. Fate approaches the pair and adjusts his coat.

“Well that’s good. I was hopin’ ya wouldn’t forget our little engagement…”

“‘Course not. Lass, this is the infamous ‘Twisted Fate’. Me an’ him go so far back that we’re practically blood siblings.” (At that last statement, Lux seems to relax a bit…) The Captain gestures to Lux, while looking towards Tobias. “An’ this is Luxanna Crownguard. She’s one of the lot who’s been stayin’ with us fer a week now…” Tobias removes his hat and places it against his chest, holding out his hand.

“Quite a pleasure, Miss Crownguard.” He says with his best smile and a wink. Fortune rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“Likewise, Mr. Fate!” Lux beams and accepts his hand for a firm shake. Once their hands touch, Fate tilts his head in an attempt to mask his shock. In turn Lux simply gives him a knowing smile. This had been the meeting of two wielders of magic. Oblivious to the minor exchange, the Captain motions for Tobias to follow her.

“Alright Fate let’s get this over with.” She turns to give a passing smile towards the blonde. “Goodnight, Crownguard. Glad to see that arm is better now.”

“Goodnight Captain!”

Fortune and Tobias round the corner of the balcony and they were gone. Finally processing what had _almost_ happened Lux covers her face with the blanket and nearly drops to her knees, her face a very deep shade of red.

_We… We almost kissed…!!_

* * *

“Things are gettin’ kinda weird around here Sarah. I got a bad feelin’.” Tobias decided to remain standing in the middle of her quarters, intending for this to be a quick talk. “I’m tellin’ you now that I’m out of this deal, but you need to watch your back.” The Captain however, looks a little distressed. She sits at her desk rubbing at her temples and groaning all the while.

“Well that’s a bit too late of a warnin’. Rukler already killed two of my crew an’ two of the Demacians near the Ward last night.” The man briefly takes off his hat as gesture to express his condolences towards her.

“Well it’s funny you mention that.” Tobias flicks the edge of his hat as he sets it back on his head. “If I’m near the Ward I usually take a quick detour to scout a little bit more for you. Last night I was being chased off by some folk claimin’ that I stole something from ‘em. Reckon I’d sure remember somethin’ like that.”

“Either that was sheer coincidence or someone, somehow knows somethin’ about ya bein’ my eyes…” Fortune looks off to the side, giving it a bit more thought. “....Ya passed through here last night didn’t ya?”

“Ah.” He grins sheepishly. “Yeah sorry about that. I cut the bridge only so I could shake ‘em off. For once I haven’t actually _stolen_ _anythin_ ’ so I’m not too keen on bein’ framed for it.” Fortune looks him up and down for a moment then regards him with a deadpan stare. She stands up to approach him and suddenly yanks a pouch from his belt. It was navy blue and soft to the touch, more importantly the Crownguard’s sigil was stitched onto it.

_He must have snatched it while he shook hands with Lux...or maybe when they passed her..._

“An’ yet ya can’t behave yerself now? I should make ya go an’ return this to Lux yerself!”

“I don’t recall you ever calling her ‘Lux’, Sarah. Wasn’t it always ‘Crownguard’?” Fortune tends to regard people by their last name if they’re nothing more than an associate. Referring to someone by their first name was reserved only for picking out a crewmate or someone trusted…

Or perhaps maybe in this case….

_Shit! Shit shit shit!_

She swears a few more times under her breath, glaring at Tobias while he revels in his victory.

“I saw you two before I made my presence known. You’re in love with her...aren’t you Sarah?”

Yes! Gods above, _yes of course_! Their time together had been nothing like she had experienced with anyone else. She was a smart and witty woman with an uncanny ability to lighten the mood of even the most sour of folk. Luxanna was a light she covets and cherishes so dearly. Fortune’s smile clearly reflects her thoughts, giving Tobias all he needs to know.

Suddenly however, she frowns.

“...It can’t work. No matter how many times I try to think of a way around it.” Fortune idly wrings her hands in frustration. “Ya think ‘Crownguard’ is a just a name fer show? She’s loyal to country, that much be clear. As fer me? I’m just a no good pirate who’s up to her ears in blood.”

“Hm. That ain’t all. There’s somethin’ else botherin’ you isn’t there?” Tobias folds his arms. She was easy to read at this point.

“Aye. I suppose...I’m also a lil’ scared. When I heard that the Demacians were also killed, in that very instant I thought ‘ _What if it were Lux?_ ’.” She bites her lip, thinking back to the state of the corpses. “I get such a nasty feeling in my gut that I’ve never felt before. I hate it.”

“Love does that. It always wants to torment you with all the ‘what ifs’ in the world. Some good, some bad.” Tobias was certainly empathetic to her case. “It’s a burden and a blessing that we all shoulder for the ones we love.” Before he leaves, Tobias gently puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Sarah. I’ve known you for over 20 years and I’ve never _ever_ seen that look in your eye in regards to anyone you’ve known. Until tonight. You’ll work somethin’ out. You always do. I would always want what’s best for you, so don’t forget that you can afford to be a little selfish if it comes down to it…”

She hadn’t been given the chance to respond, as he was gone the moment she turned to face him. Fortune was alone in her quarters now--Alone with her thoughts: of the Noxian supplies and possible invasion, Rukler’s bold move, the murder of the Demacians, the confrontation of her own feelings and her doubts--

She could barely handle any of it at the moment.

She snuffs the oil-lit lamp at her desk and threw herself into her bed in an attempt to quell the storm of thoughts in her head. She must press forward regardless of it all. Too much was at stake to falter now...


End file.
